


I'm Not There, I Do Not Sleep

by theMusicmaniac



Series: Afterlife [2]
Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Haunting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Paintball, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Prank Wars, Sort Of, a tiny bit of angst, so this is a continuation so it's also a fix-it??, sort of??, the first fic was a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMusicmaniac/pseuds/theMusicmaniac
Summary: A sequel (more like an excerpt) from Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep.They didn't mean to start a prank war. Really....ENDGAME SPOILERS.  THERE'S NOT A LOT OF THEM, BUT THEY'RE STILL THERE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK





	I'm Not There, I Do Not Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a sequel/excerpt to the first fic because I'm still not remotely over Endgame, so I did XD. If you didn't read the first fic in this series, you're probably going to be very very confused, so I suggest taking a look at that fic first before you proceed. This is the missing scene that Tony talks about in the first fic, where they went back for a Visit and ended up playing a bunch of practical jokes on everyone.
> 
> Sadly I couldn't put all the marvel characters in the story, there are too many, so I tried my best with most of them. Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Told from Steve's POV

 

“Really.” Steve asks, voice completely flat and arms crossed, directing a very unimpressed look at the engineer currently grinning at him from the middle of their living room.

 

Steve had just arrived home from where he had been working on a city mural, paint splattered, exhausted, but happy. Addilynn had caught sight of one of the sketches Steve had been working on at one point as he waited for Tony to finish with his design alterations at the screening building, and immediately commissioned him to help her work on a possible mural. _“To brighten up the place.”_ she had said with a happy grin, and Steve didn’t see any reason to refuse, so they had set to work a couple days later, sketching out designs, discussing it with fellow artists, talking out paint options. It gave Steve something to do and he couldn’t be happier about it.

 

But back to the matter at hand, Steve had just come back from working on said mural and had barely closed the front door before Tony had darted forward from the kitchen, said hello with a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed Steve’s messenger bag from off his shoulder, and then dragged Steve into the living room. It was everything Tony usually did when Steve came home, except at three times the speed, which made Steve immediately suspicious. Hence the current discussion.

 

Tony seems completely unperturbed at Steve’s less-than-impressed expression, only widening his gorgeous brown eyes as he blinks at Steve and continues smiling. It’s a look of complete innocence. A look that can do no wrong. Steve doesn’t believe it for a second.

 

Natasha watches the interaction from her perch on the couch, crunching a bag of pretzels with a very amused expression.

 

“I mean why not?” Tony replies, bouncing a little on his toes in his excitement. It’s kind of adorable, but Steve resolutely ignores that in order to concentrate on the matter at hand. “It’s almost April 1st.”

 

Steve squints at him suspiciously. “You literally never remember dates,” he begins slowly. “how do you know this.”

 

Tony pouts at him, feigning a hurt expression, which Steve also doesn’t believe for a second, despite how unintentionally cute the look is.

 

“I’m offended darling.” Tony says, putting a hand to his chest in faux pain, “I remember dates. I remembered the date of our anniversary didn’t I? You know, the date I finally told you I’m in love with you? Have I told you that lately, babe, sweetheart, sugar? That you’re the love of my life, the apple of my eye, the sunshine-”

“Oh my God, _stop._ ” Steve snorts, burying his face in his hands, ears hot. It’s been, wow, almost eight _years_ since they’ve started dating, but Tony being sweet (however shady the reason) will still get Steve unimaginably flustered, even after all this time. It’s kind of wonderful, even if Tony tends to use it to his advantage for nefarious purposes. Like right now.

 

Steve gathers his expression into something not disgustingly sappy before lifting his face from his hands. He imagines his expression is currently set in what Tony dubs as the “Captain America face” despite how many times Steve reminds Tony that he’s no longer Captain America. Tony is currently grinning happily at him, his fake hurt expression dropped, eyes warm, and Steve feels heat bloom across his face again at how _fond_ Tony looks.

 

“Okay, that’s not gonna work on me.” Steve says resolutely. Tony raises an eyebrow. “For long.” Steve adds reluctantly. “Why are you fixating on April 1st anyways?”

 

Natasha snorts, and Tony turns to glare at her. She sticks out her tongue at him.

 

“Oh you know.” Tony begins slowly after turning back to Steve, “April 1st...day of pranks. I just thought-I mean it just _randomly_ occurred to me, y’know how that happens-that we could go back to visit a couple of our friends and family. All that ghost jazz. That’s what dead people are supposed to do babe, we’re supposed to haunt people, and we’re slacking so much right now, not meeting the daily quota, whatever will those ghost hunters _do_ Steve they’re probably starving-”

 

Tony cuts himself off when Steve’s laughter grows too loud for his ranting to make a difference.

 

“Ok rude.” he scowls, but his fond expression gives him away as Steve continues to muffle his laughter into his hand. Natasha is still there eating her pretzels and watching them as if they’re a very fascinating TV show.

 

“Ghost hunters Tony? Really?” Steve finally grins at him, shaking his head. “ _That’s_ the argument you come up with to convince me?”

 

Tony squints at him. “It’s a legitimate argument.” and Steve snorts and rolls his eyes.

 

“Well.” Steve grins. “If you just _randomly_ thought of doing this, I suppose I can’t blame you when your arguments are shit.”

 

“Randomly my ass.” Natasha snorts over the sound of Tony’s offended _hey!_ “Try, this item has been on Tony’s bucket list ever since he went to Morgan’s wedding and knocked over a glass of wine onto that great aunt of Pepper’s that Tony’s always despised.”

 

Tony sniffed at Steve’s disapproving look. “She’s a hag.” Tony said loftily.

 

Steve lifts an eyebrow and responds with, “Bucket list? Tony, we’re _dead._ ” and Tony throws his hands up in exasperation. “What else would you have me call it?” he asks and Steve nods at that because, okay, fair point.

 

“C’mon sweetheart. I would go ahead and do it anyways, but it’s not the same without you.” Tony smiles innocently and Steve sighs. If Tony’s wanted it for that long...and also it would be nice to see them again…

 

Steve turns to Natasha and raises a questioning eyebrow, which she shrugs at.

 

“Sure,” Nat crumples up the empty pretzel bag and gracefully unfolds herself from the couch to throw it away. “I’m always for fucking things up, you know that.” she smirks at Steve and he laughs in response.

 

Tony gives a whoop of triumph and grabs Steve’s hands, dragging him around the room happily in his victory dance, and Steve finds himself laughing at Tony’s antics despite himself.

 

“I gotta go let Addilynn know,” Tony suddenly stops to say, and Steve sighs, half fond and half exasperated, because of _course_ she was in on the entire thing. “Thanks babe,” Tony bounces forward to give him a quick kiss, “Love you, talk to you later!” and with that, makes his exit.

 

Steve shakes his head fondly.

 

“Whipped.” is all Natasha says from where she’s crunching another bag of pretzels, and then ducks very fluidly when Steve chucks a throw pillow at her.

 

* * *

 

Steve admits he was nervous about the entire process the first time they went through it. Say what you want, but crossing from the spiritual realm to the physical is nerve-wracking no matter how you slice it, especially since the first time Steve had crossed over he had been on his deathbed. That would give anyone the heebie-jeebies, no matter how much he might joke about it.

 

Fortunately, the process turned out to be relatively painless however, although it took a bit more equipment and less spiritual-magic stuff than Steve had anticipated. Addilynn had talked them through it the first time, slapping high tech looking watches to their wrists and running through the rules of a Visit. Tony had snorted when it came to the explanation of why all the equipment is needed. Addilynn had raised an amused eyebrow in question, to which Tony responded with _“The way you’re talking about it makes the Afterlife sound like a semi-permeable membrane.”_ Addilynn had snorted and rolled her eyes fondly. _“Nerd.”_

 

With that, she had done a last check, stepped into the control booth, and after a quick flash, they were there. The moving around and not being visible or solid unless you concentrated portion of the Visit had been a bit weird to adjust to, but other than that, the trip remained pretty straightforward.

 

Now that Steve had been through it once though, he finds himself a lot more relaxed as they walk towards the building, even able to tease Tony a bit along with Natasha as he mutters about what they’re gonna do when they get there.

 

“We gotta get the visits out of the way first,” Tony says distractedly, eyes sparkling with excitement. “You know, seeing everyone, making sure they’re not fucking up too badly and all that…” and Steve exchanges an amused look with Natasha as he steers Tony away from the pole he had been about to walk into. Tony blinks.

 

“Thanks babe.” he patted Steve on the arm and then promptly went back to talking about the plan, and Steve nods along and hums in the appropriate places like the good boyfriend he is. Natasha mouths “whipped” at Steve again when Tony isn’t looking, which he resolutely ignores.

 

When they finally arrive (in the physical realm that is, not the building) the first place they head to is Pepper, and now Happy’s cabin by the lake. They had actually landed in a cornfield in the middle of nowhere when they first arrived, but distance doesn’t seem to be an issue when you’re an untethered spirit. Being dead does seem to have it’s perks.

 

They pop into existence at the edge of the forest near the lake, and locate Pepper and Happy at the back of the house, sitting on the porch swing in quiet companionship. Pepper is reading a book, leaning happily against, well, Happy, who’s tapping calmly at a Stark tablet. Steve smiles at the domestic scene before them, glad that they found each other.

 

Despite Tony’s reassurances at the beginning, Steve had still been very worried about his reaction to Pepper moving on, even after breaking the news to Tony and him reacting very positively, which of course had caused a considerable level of tentativeness and a bit of strain at the beginning of their relationship. To be fair, it took awhile before Tony really believed Steve about Peggy’s situation as well, so it wasn’t only him that was skeptical and holding himself back.

 

However, what finally made Steve believe him without a single shred of doubt left in his mind, beyond just time and the clear love he sees in Tony’s eyes when he looks at him, was when he had seen Tony’s face, watching Happy walk his daughter down the aisle at Morgan’s wedding almost four years ago. There had been nothing there but love, so clear and pure, seeming to light Tony up from the inside. Steve hadn’t been able to look away at that moment, because despite Tony’s red-rimmed eyes and nose, he had been beautiful.

 

He isn’t really able to look away now either when he turns to see Tony watching them with a soft expression on his face. He reaches over and takes Tony’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, and Tony directs the expression at Steve instead, which, well. If he gets a bit flustered it’s none of anyone’s business now is it?

 

Natasha snorts from beside him, and nudges Steve’s shoulder gently, to which he responds with very maturely sticking his tongue out at her. Tony laughs.

 

“Alright, alright.” He says finally, poking Steve in the side. “Enough sappy staring, we got work to do. Move it you lumps.” then he pauses, and narrows his eyes at the book Pepper is reading before snorting.

 

“Damn composting book again.” he mutters as he shoves at Steve and consequently Natasha. Steve’s learned not to question it and steps obligingly into the house.

 

They set to work, with Tony helping to direct them into setting things up. They had planned some relatively harmless pranks, nothing gigantic considering how much concentration it takes to move objects.

 

They had discussed the possibility of Pepper and Happy freaking out and thinking someone had broke in, but considering how often the remaining Avengers (especially Bucky and Clint, Steve had pointed out) prank each other and Pepper, and how familiar they are with the cabin, often just letting themselves in to visit, they all reached the conclusion that the odds of that occurring are miniscule. Tony had informed them as well that the cabin often didn’t have surveillance in the main living areas since it’d been deemed unnecessary after the snap. Everything had been quiet, so since Pepper had been mildly uncomfortable with it, he had restricted it to more heavy security around the house instead. So they didn’t have to worry much about getting a floating cup caught on camera or something.

 

Besides, it’s April 1st. If there were no other pranks between their family members, Steve would eat his shield (if he still had it of course).

 

Tony cling wraps the coffee maker, the faucet and the fridge, puts sticky notes with a smiley face on the bottom of all the computer mice in the house, covers the TV with more sticky notes, switches out all the sugar for salt and then watches with barely suppressed glee as Steve and Natasha fill all the plastic cups in the house with water and place them in parallel rows all around the living room floor, just close enough that it’d be almost impossible to walk between them. It’s useful being incorporeal, because as they walk around they don’t have to worry about knocking any of the cups over.

 

Then Tony grabs some pad paper and a pen and quickly scribbles out “Happy April 1st ;)))”, taking care to mimic Barton’s handwriting and sticks it on the screen door to the backyard before they all settle down to the stairwell in order to wait.

 

It doesn’t take long before Pepper stands up from her position on the swing and makes her way to the house. She stops in her tracks when she sees the note though, eyes narrowing.

 

“Honey?” she calls, and Happy responds with a distracted “Yes dear?”

 

“You might wanna come here and see this.”

 

Happy joins her, and even from the stairwell they can see his suppressed laugh. “Well then,” he says and Pepper rolls her eyes fondly. “Let’s go see what they’ve done now.”

 

They open the door and Pepper immediately stops walking in order to stare at the perfect rows of cups lining the floor all the way to the stairwell, the perfect face of “does-not-compute” seeming to flash in her eyes. Happy promptly bursts into laughter at the expression on her face and Pepper smacks him on the arm, her own lips twitching with amusement.

 

“Not funny,” she says, even as she starts giggling as well. At this point Steve can feel Tony also shaking with repressed laughter at his side. Even Natasha is snickering.

 

Pepper gingerly shifts a couple of the cups to the side and steps forward a bit, taking in the cling wrapped and sticky noted appliances.

 

“Ye Gods.” is all she says which seems to set Happy off again, and Pepper starts laughing as well. They calm down eventually, and then Pepper starts smirking.

 

“You know this means war.” She says to Happy, eyes glinting mischievously, and he shakes his head in response, grinning, “I’d expect nothing less. I suppose we’re bringing Rescue out of retirement?”

 

Pepper smirks, “I’d say this is a worthy mission. So yes.” and with a determined and decisive nod from Pepper, they exit from the back to the garage.

 

At this point, Tony smacks Steve’s arm several times and he turns to see both him and Natasha with expressions of barely suppressed glee on their faces.

 

“What?” Steve asks, amused despite himself, but curious as to why.

 

“ _Steve_ ,” Tony breathed, looking as if both Christmas and Halloween had come early. “ _Steve,_ we unintentionally started a _prank war._ ”

 

“Not just a prank war,” Natasha added, smirking, “A prank war between the _Hogans_ and the rest of the _Avengers._ ”

 

“My money’s on Pepper and Happy,” Tony says smugly, and Steve feels himself start to laugh.

 

“This is going to be epic.” Natasha concludes happily, and then starts jabbing them with sharp fingernails until they all get off the stairwell so they can tail Happy and Pepper.

 

* * *

 

Pepper and Happy manage to arrive at the relatively new and rebuilt Avengers compound undetected, largely due to the cloaking mechanism Tony had implemented in their car, before, well, _before_ ( _“See? Genius.”_ Tony had said, nudging Steve and Natasha smugly) and then proceeded to prank the shit out of the rest of the Avengers (most of which were out for the day, although Bruce apparently remained in the compound laboratory).

 

With Pepper’s smarts and armour, and Happy’s knowledge of the security of the building, they never stood a chance. There was everything under the sun, the more notable ones being; sticking all the furniture of the living areas to the ceiling, sticky noting all the vehicles in the compound (the non-Avengers business ones, just in case there was a need for the quinjet), covering all the currently in use bedrooms from floor to ceiling with pictures of Mr. Bean intermixed with memes, and cling wrapping all the toilets.

 

Steve, Tony and Natasha laughed themselves silly as they tailed Happy and Pepper throughout the compound, wreaking havoc, and then leaving as quick as they came without anyone being the wiser.

 

“Oh God this is gold,” Tony whispered from his perch on the ceiling couch as they watched the Avengers collectively lose their shit when they arrived early that afternoon. Sam had been the one to find the cheeky note that had been left, the one that said, “Love, Happy and Pepper ;)” left in clear view in the middle of the now clear living room floor.

 

Bucky had been laughing himself sick for the past five minutes in the corner, with Peter, Scott and Shuri(who was apparently visiting) poking around the bedrooms to read all the different memes pasted to the walls, Bruce being utterly perplexed and searching through the security footage, and Clint shaking his head, lips twitching with amusement.

 

“That’s it,” he finally declares, after poking at one of the cling wrap toilets, “call in the reinforcements.” He says nodding solemnly at Bucky, who salutes with mock seriousness. “There is only one way to settle this.”

 

“Paintball battle.” Steve, Tony and Natasha all chorus at the same time that Clint says it, dissolving into laughter afterwards, and then trails behind as Clint calls his wife telling her to gather the troops, and Sam calls Pepper and Happy, making a declaration of war.

 

“As long as we’re not fighting in an airport again.” Scott sighs, resigned, and the room rings with laughter.

 

Tony nudges Steve in the side with a smirk, and Steve rolls his eyes, before planting a kiss on the top of Tony’s head and dragging him and Nat down from the ceiling to follow behind.

 

* * *

 

The paintball battle is epic.

 

They meet in a dirt field set with different cobbled together obstacles, part of Pepper’s private property (and isn’t that alliteration if you’ve ever heard it), with Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Morgan and Peter with their wives, Maria, Shuri, and Bruce on one side in order to even up the teams.

 

Then, on the other side is Bucky, Sam, Clint, Laura, Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel, Scott, Cassandra and Hope. Sadly they weren’t able to call any of the spacebound Avengers back from their universe exploring on such short notice to join, but there were more than enough people to wreak total havoc.

 

Wanda had decided to make herself a referee since she was really the only one that could keep track of all the kills properly from her vantage point floating above the crowd. Also because her magic would kind of be cheating.

 

“Ready?” she called, voice clear and amplified across the field. “Begin!”

 

It was carnage. Tony, Steve and Natasha watched as allies were made, friendships broken, and backs stabbed. By the end of the game, not a single person remained clean (other than Wanda of course) and the field was a mishmash of bright synthetic colours.

 

Pepper shakes her head and laughs at the end, wiping paint off her mask. “Boy am I glad that this is biodegradable, otherwise it’d be a nightmare to clean up.”

 

Rhodey snorts from beside her, flicking paint off his clothes. “It’s gonna be a nightmare to clean up anyways,” but his huge smile belays his grouchy words.

 

“Alright wrap it up guys.” Pepper calls eventually after all the equipment had been packed away with much joking and laughing, and clothes changed. “Back to our place, we’ll have a picnic by the lake tonight and catch up.”

 

There’s a loud resounding cheer and then everyone piles into their cars to go, Steve, Tony and Nat trailing behind once again.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Steve said softly that evening, finding Tony sitting near the lake, the drift of laughter and light from the house sounding distant in the background. “You okay?”

 

After everyone had arrived back at the cabin, (Pepper and Happy had apparently cleaned up the cups beforehand, thankfully otherwise that would have made for some questions from the Avengers seeing that they had not in fact been the ones doing the pranking) Nat had stayed for an hour before she had taken one last look around at everyone and smiled, nodding in a satisfied manner before citing that she wanted to return early to work on the garden a bit more.

 

Steve and Tony had been left to their own devices, moving around the various groups, and basking in the life and happiness of their friends and family. Once everyone had settled down with their food though, the topic had turned to current life events, and eventually to Tony, Natasha and Steve.

 

“God, I miss them.” Bruce had said quietly, staring at the fire. Clint put his hand on Bruce’s arm, since he couldn’t actually give him a proper hug, and hummed quietly in understanding. There were sad smiles exchanged around the circle, before Morgan laughed and poked at Peter, who was sitting beside her. “Do you remember,” she started, looking around the group, “when Steve came to stay with me and mom, and he jumped a mile in the air because he wasn’t expecting to hear Friday in the house?” and the group broke out into quiet laughter. Then Rhodey chimed in, “hey, did I ever tell you about the time Tony…” and it went on from there, with everyone sharing a couple stories about the three of them.

 

Eventually everyone had quieted down, and Pepper had sighed, small and a bit broken. “What I wouldn’t give for them to be here with us.” and Happy put his arm around her shoulders sadly.

 

Wanda laughed softly in response, shook her head. “Don’t worry,” she said, a small secret grin gracing her face. “They’re never really far. They never really left.”

 

It’s at this point that Steve realized that he could no longer feel Tony’s presence beside him and turned to see him heading sedately to the lake. He gave him a couple more minutes alone, before finally following behind.

 

Tony looks up at Steve now, giving him a plastic smile before turning back to stare at the water.

 

“I’m fine.” he whispers. “Why do you ask?” Steve sighs in response, and settles on the soft ground next to him.

 

“Come on.” he says quietly. “I think after eight years of living together I know you a little better than that sweetheart.” Tony hums at that but doesn’t respond, and Steve reaches over to brush some of Tony’s hair behind his ear.

 

“It’s okay to be upset you know,” Steve murmurs. “It’s okay to miss them.”

 

“Miss them?” Tony laughs blandly, voice rising, “Why the hell would I _miss_ them, they’re right there aren’t they? They’re happy and healthy and living out their life together and that’s all I could ever really ask for, especially in their line of work and-”

 

“Tony.” Steve interrupts gently, and Tony falls silent in the middle of his babbling before sniffing suddenly, wiping away the tears that are tracking down his face.

 

“ _God._ ” is all he says, and buries his face in his hands. Steve hums, and puts his arm around Tony’s shoulders, pulling him close, stroking his hand through Tony’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple, offering him comfort in contact where he can’t with words.  

 

Steve gets it, he understands what Tony’s feeling because he can’t help feeling broken up about it too. Today was absolutely amazing, getting to see the people they love, watching them laugh and interact and _live_ , but yet it reminds him acutely of what they had lost. Feeling invisible the entire day hadn’t exactly helped. He wipes at his eyes and stares out at the rippling lake water, the peace and quiet interrupted occasionally with a bout of quiet laughter and conversation.

 

After what feels like an hour, but could only be a couple minutes for all Steve knows, Tony finally shifts in his arms, lifting his head from where he had tucked it against Steve’s shoulder, to look him in the eyes. He looks gorgeous in the dim light, all warm brown eyes and windswept hair, and Steve feels such a strong welling of affection for him, for this perfect man he gets to love and have and hold.

 

“Thank you.” Tony says softly, smiling at Steve and placing a hand on the side of his face. Steve turns his head slightly with a cheeky grin and kisses it, which elicits a wet laugh from Tony.

 

“Love you,” Steve whispers quietly against Tony’s hand, and he smiles happily in response. “Love you too.” he murmurs before he leans in.

 

They kiss for a couple minutes by the lake, cool night air rushing around them, the moon rising slowly as the sky dims to black. Eventually they pull apart, and Tony offers Steve a hand up, pulling him to his feet as their friends and family talk and laugh and pack up, preparing to leave.

 

“We'll see them again,” Steve murmurs and Tony nods.

 

“You ready?” he asks softly, squeezing Steve’s hand where it’s laced with Tony’s.

 

“Always,” Steve responds with a smile and Tony rolls his eyes, letting go and raising a hand to the watch.

 

“Let’s go home then.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha takes one look at their interlaced hands and sappy smiles when they get home and sighs, getting up from her seat on the sofa and heading for the back door.

 

“Close the windows, I’m gonna do some night gardening.” She says and Tony and Steve burst into laugh-laced protests with Tony darting forward and clinging to Natasha’s left arm with loud declarations that she doesn’t love them, and Steve grabbing onto her right arm and tugging her back from the door. Between the two of them, they finally managing to drag her back to the couch, where they end up having a movie marathon with popcorn and hot chocolate.

 

Natasha sighs happily afterward from where she’s munching on buttered popcorn in the middle of the fourth Harry Potter movie, all of them squished on the frankly tiny, but comfortable couch. Tony’s leaning against her other side, half paying attention to the movie while also typing away on his phone, as usual.

 

“Good day?” Steve asks, smiling at how happy Natasha looks, and she laughs, giving both him and Tony a buttery kiss on the cheek.

 

“The best.” She says back, and then “shut up, the Beauxbatons students are about to do their dance sequence.”

 

Steve smiles happily, turns to watch the screen, and shuts up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaa. So considering my utter inability to let go of this au/fix-it/whatever this fic is, I'm probably gonna keep this series as incomplete for now, and add more fics as I go? That sounds like a solid plan for now, since I have an entire four months of nothing rn and who knows what my deranged brain will cook up. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
